Sexy Dream
by ReQuiEM40
Summary: Castle débarque un soir tard chez Beckett dans le cadre de l'enquête mais va exprimer une requête bien inattendue...


**Pourquoi ne pas continuer dans la lignée des _"Sexy"_ après Sexy Trap et Sexy Revenge voici un nouveau petit OS du même style que les précédents **

**Remerciement spécial a Ludmilla qui est ma correctrice d'amour  
**

**~ Sexy Dream ~  
**

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai, on peut jamais être tranquille » grommela-t-elle entre deux bouchées de riz cantonais.

On venait de sonner à sa porte. « Mais qui cela peut-il bien être à une heure pareille ? » Elle soupira et jeta ses baguettes chinoises dans la petite ''chinese food box'' qu'elle s'était faite livrer dans la soirée, avant de se lever du canapé pour attraper la télécommande de la télévision sur la table basse. Elle déposa son dîner sur le meuble et activa le mode ''silence'' de la télévision.

Puis elle traversa la pièce en direction de la porte d'entrée en se grattant la tête machinalement. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque, qui traduisait toute sa frustration d'être dérangée pendant une de ses émissions préférées. Elle n'eut pas le temps de remuer les lèvres que Castle se ruait déjà à l'intérieur de son appartement.

« I know who the killer is ! » lança-t-il avec une extrême fierté.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Kate pour réaliser que son partenaire venait encore de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Elle roula des yeux et inspira d'un air blasé.

« Faites comme chez vous Castle ! » murmura-t-elle la mâchoire crispée.

Castle fonçait en direction du salon tout en se débarrassant de sa veste qu'il balança sur le dossier du canapé. Kate le rejoignit en traînant les pieds.

« Ok Castle vous avez intérêt à ce que ce soit clair, concis et théoriquement possible ! »

« Voilà ! » lança son partenaire en présentant a Kate un petit carton rempli de petites cassettes audio.

« So ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« Chère Inspecteur Beckett, voici les enregistrements Audio de Toby Walters que j'ai récupéré chez le détective privé qu'avait engagé son ex-femme. Dites-moi à quel point vous êtes impressionnée. »

L'Inspectrice resta bouche bée l'espace d'un instant le temps de réaliser que cette enquête allait peut-être enfin être résolue. Elles plongea la main dans le carton pour piocher une cassette au hasard. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Allez-y Castle, expliquez-moi tout ! » ordonna-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« OK ! Asseyons-nous voulez-vous ? » proposa-t-il.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et tapota les coussins de la main droite pour inviter Kate à faire de même. Elle s'exécuta, contourna la table basse et vint s'asseoir près de Castle, à sa droite. L'écrivain observa la manœuvre et en profita pour admirer sa Muse. Elle était toujours rayonnante, même dans son legging et son maillot des ''Yankees'' qui lui servaient de pyjama. Ses cheveux, retenus par un simple crayon a papier, laissaient retomber plusieurs mèches devant son visage qu'elle replaçait machinalement derrière ses oreilles de temps à autre.

Castle tira de son petit carton un dictaphone et prit une cassette qu'il fourra dans l'appareil.

« Écoutez ça ! » dit-il tout excité en appuyant sur ''play''.

Lorsque le son apparut, Beckett perçut un fond sonore. Cela semblait être un souffle étouffé et régulier. Elle tendit l'oreille et s'avança vers le dictaphone en fronçant les sourcils. Le souffle s'intensifia et rapidement des gémissements vinrent s'y mêler. Bientôt le tout se transforma en râles de plaisir.

Soudain, Beckett réalisa le contenu de cette cassette, écarquilla les yeux et une grimace de dégoût se dessina sur son visage.

« CASTLE ! Qu'est-ce que... ? » cria-t-elle en se tournant vers l'écrivain.

« Toby Walters ! Et je vous le donne dans le mille, il n'est pas en train de jouer a saute-mouton avec sa nouvelle femme, ce n'est clairement pas sa voix... ou plutôt ses gémissements si je puis dire ! » annonça-t-il en ricanant.

« Mais enfin pourquoi me faites-vous écouter ça Castle ? » demanda-t-elle écoeurée.

« Le mobile ma chère, le mobile et surtout les aveux en direct live sur la Castle platine ! »

« Vous plaisantez ?

« Pas du tout Inspecteur, regardez bien ! »

Castle, excité comme un gosse, retira la cassette du dictaphone. D'un geste rapide mais sûr de lui, il attrapa une seconde cassette qu'il flanqua en un éclair dans le petit appareil.

« Maintenant écoutez ça ! » fit-il avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Cette fois, la cassette démarra sur des gémissements intenses, des cris et des craquements de sommier.

« Castle ! C'est... » vociféra la jeune femme qui trouvait tout ceci de très mauvais goût.

« Chut ! » la coupa son partenaire, « écoutez moi ça ! »

Inconsciemment, il se dandina sur les coussins et se rapprocha de Kate pour mimer des gestes devant son visage pour illustrer les bruits et les voix de la bande son. Il passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme pour prendre appui sur le dossier du canapé. Ces gestes eurent pour effet de la rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur les paroles quasiment indéchiffrables du suspect mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, le vacarme des ébats de ces deux amants accaparait son esprit. Elle se contenta donc de rester immobile n'osant plus faire un geste ni même se tourner vers Castle. Peu à peu, sa gorge devint sèche, ses mains moites et elle sentit sa température grimper en flèche si bien qu'elle se mit à transpirer... Elle déglutit et humecta ses lèvres pendant que Rick trépignait à côté d'elle, impatient de lui faire entendre sa découverte. Puis il tourna la tête vers elle et se mit à la dévisager. Sentant le regard de l'écrivain sur elle au moment où les deux protagonistes de la bande étaient proches de l'exaltation lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de réagir.

« Bon Castle on y arrive à ce fameux passage, on va pas y passer la nuit ! » protesta-t-elle en tapant les mains sur ses cuisses.

« Un peu de patience voyons, ça vient... On n'est pas loin, oh oui je sens que ça vient ! » répondit-il avec ardeur.

A ces mots, l'inspectrice secoua la tête en faisant la moue puis enfouit son visage dans ses mains totalement dépitée par les paroles lourdes de sens de l'écrivain.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes gênée Inspecteur ? » s'amusa Castle.

« Je ne suis pas gênée... Enfin si je suis embarrassée par vos réactions d'adolescent puéril... » expliqua la jeune femme en lui refaisant face.

« Oh-oh ! Vous mentez, vous rougissez ! » annonça-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? J'ai tout simplement chaud ! » se défendit-elle en quittant à nouveau le regard du charmant écrivain.

Mais son attitude la trahissait. Elle était crispée, fronçait les sourcils, ses joues avaient pris une teinte légèrement pourpre, son souffle s'accélérait et elle n'osait plus croiser le regard de Rick. Ce dernier l'observait silencieusement, avec un sourire séducteur, sans doute fier de l'effet que sa petite mise en scène avait sur sa jolie partenaire. « Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la dévisage avec ce regard de braise ? » se demanda-t-elle. Elle était toujours déstabilisée lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi.

« Oh c'est là ! » s'esclaffa Rick en revenant à l'essentiel.

Oh je t'aime ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime... J'ai fait un truc insensé pour toi ma Lily... Ce type te méritait pas... Il le fallait !

Oh Tob' je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi... Je t'aime ! Fais-moi l'amour toute la nuit...

Beckett se redressa brusquement et reprit toute son assurance d'inspectrice de la criminelle. Elle resta un moment ébahie puis un sourire réapparut sur son visage alors qu'elle replongeait son regard dans celui de Rick.

« Toby Walters couchait avec la femme de notre victime ! Et même s'il ne le dit pas clairement on dirait bien qu'on a enfin notre preuve pour l'inculper de meurtre! »

« Bam said the lady ! » s'écria Rick en tapant dans ses mains.

« Ah ça je dois l'avouer, même si cela me coûte de le dire, c'est très bien joué Castle ! » le félicita l'inspectrice.

« AH-AH ! Ca mérite bien un verre qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Hum ! J'ai une bouteille d'un très bon vin en attente au frais, je pense que vous l'avez mérité ! » acquiesça Kate en se levant pour filer en direction de la cuisine.

Elle contourna d'un pas pressé le plan de travail pour aller ouvrir le frigo et y engouffra la tête. Elle en ressortit avec une belle bouteille d'un Merlot de Californie. Elle revint ensuite sur ses pas et attrapa au passage deux verres a pied qui trônaient sur une étagère avant de venir fouiller un tiroir pour dégoter un tire bouchon.

Pendant ce temps, Castle, qui l'observait faire le service, se redressa sur le canapé, ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il semblait hésiter, quelque chose le taraudait...

« Parfait ! Allez un petit verre et ensuite il sera l'heure d'aller au lit... et vous de rentrer à la maison ! » annonça-t-elle en vissant le tire bouchon dans le liège.

« Euh... A ce sujet justement... J'ai une faveur a vous demander... » demanda Castle avec appréhension.

Kate parut intriguée par la gêne dont semblait faire preuve l'écrivain elle déboucha la bouteille et leva les yeux vers lui, « je vous écoute ! »

« Pourrais-je dormir ici cette nuit ? » lâcha-t-il d'un coup sec, comme pour se libérer d'un poids.

La réaction de la jeune femme fut sans appel ! Alors qu'elle était en train de verser les premières gouttes de vin dans un des verres, un sursaut réflexe la fit renverser le quart de la bouteille sur le meuble de cuisine. Elle eut juste le temps de se reculer du bord pour ne pas être éclaboussée par les projections du liquide rouge vif. Après deux ou trois jurons, elle attrapa une serviette et épongea le tout.

« Hum... Euh... Dormir ici ? Ici comment ? » balbutia la jeune femme prise de cours.

« Oh mais ne vous méprenez pas Inspecteur, je parle de dormir sur le canapé, aucune ambiguïté soyez tranquille ! »

« Mais enfin Castle vous possédez un appartement luxueux de plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés, vous avez je ne sais combien de chambres et vous voulez dormir dans mon modeste petit appartement ? »

« Et bien c'est à dire que voyez-vous, ma fille étant chez des amis, ma mère en a profité pour ramener un nouveau prétendant à la maison et j'aimerais... comment dire... leur laisser un peu d'intimité vous voyez ce que je je veux dire ? »

« Je vois ! Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que ça vous rebute un peu de voir votre mère roucouler avec un homme d'un certain âge et vous dire que par la suite les choses vont peut-être aller plus loin dans la soirée ? » se moqua légèrement Beckett en revenant vers le canapé avant de tendre son verre de vin à l'écrivain.

« Vous m'avez démasqué ! » il attrapa son verre et s'enfila la moitié d'une traite pendant que sa partenaire s'asseyait en le regardant d'un air confus. « L'idée même qu'elle puisse encore avoir une vie sexuelle a son âge me... Ah je ne peux pas ! » jura-t-il.

« Bon ! Et bien avant que vous n'ayez ingurgité le reste de mon Merlot à quoi trinquons-nous ? » demanda la jeune femme en levant son verre.

« Et bien déjà à ma fantastique découverte pour résoudre cette enquête... Mon pouvoir de déduction incomparable et au fait que nous allons passer la nuit ensemble cher inspecteur » énuméra l'écrivain, gonflé d'orgueil, en avançant son verre vers celui de Beckett.

Mais la belle eut un mouvement de recul au moment où les verres allaient s'entrechoquer et fit la moue...

« Ca va aller Don Juan ? Vous ne voulez pas une médaille non plus ? Et nous ne passons pas la nuit ensemble ! Vous, vous dormez bien sagement sur le canapé et n'oubliez pas que je dors avec une arme sous mon oreiller c'est bien clair ? » précisa-t-elle en lançant un regard noir a son acolyte.

Castle afficha un sourire un peu niais et fit un signe de la tête pour acquiescer après avoir pris connaissance des règles à suivre. Satisfaite de sa réaction, Kate approcha à nouveau sa coupe de vin et enfin le tintement du verre si fit entendre alors que nos deux héros ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Ils portèrent chacun leur coupe à la bouche et se délectèrent un instant du précieux breuvage. Leurs yeux pétillaient, Rick était plus charmant que jamais et Kate rayonnait, comme toujours.

« Et n'oublions pas de trinquer à votre mère en espérant que son rendez-vous se termine... dans la joie disons ! » lança Beckett avec un petit mouvement de sourcils.

« Beuâââh ! Comment briser un moment fort agréable... » grimaça Castle de dégoût.

« C'est de bonne guerre ! » ria Kate au nez de son partenaire.

Castle haussa les épaules, légèrement vexé, pendant que la belle souriait en appuyant son coude contre la banquette du canapé pour laisser reposer sa tête contre sa main. Il siffla les dernières gorgées de vin, posa son verre sur la table basse et se tourna vers Beckett en se frottant les mains.

« Bon et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? Comment ça on fait quoi ? » répliqua Kate troublée par cette question.

« Et bien oui ! Vous allez vous coucher maintenant ? Ou vous voulez encore regarder la télé? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sur mon lit ! » expliqua l'écrivain en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Et vous dans MON appartement donc ne prenez pas trop vite vos aises Monsieur l'écrivain ! » riposta la belle.

« Bon bon OK ! Est-ce que je peux au moins nous resservir un verre de vin ? »

« Vous projetez de tenter de me soûler ou quoi ? » demanda-t-elle méfiante.

« Non... Non, juste vous aider a vous détendre un peu ! »

Cette fois, c'était a son tour de papillonner des cils. Beckett soupira et accepta un deuxième verre de vin. Castle claqua des doigts et fonça dans la cuisine en faisant tout un cérémonial comme un maître d'hôtel qui sert sa cliente la plus fortunée.

« Non pour tout vous dire j'étais en train de regarder Dancing with the Stars, je trouve ça très divertissant ! »

« NON ? Vous regardez vous aussi ? Vous avez vu la dernière prestation de Chaz Bono ? » demanda Rick en faisant demi-tour avec la bouteille de vin.

« Oui ! Je dois avouer que sa prestation était plutôt... lourde, au sens propre » indiqua Kate.

« Lourde ? Je dirais surtout proéminente... adipeuse... corpulente... Bref un patapouf quoi ! » se moqua l'écrivain en revenant s'asseoir aux côtés de sa jolie hôtesse.

« Parfait ! Au moins on pourra se moquer ensemble devant l'émission » déclara-t-elle en ramenant ses jambes sur le canapé, genoux sous le menton.

Castle remplit de nouveau les deux verres et en tendit un à l'inspectrice qui venait de remettre le son à la télévision. Puis tous deux se mirent à l'aise, Beckett s'enfonça le dos dans les coussins pendant que Castle croisait les jambes et passait son bras derrière la tête de sa collègue sur le rebord de la banquette. Constatant le petit manège de l'écrivain, la belle inspectrice sourit, tourna très discrètement la tête vers lui et l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Castle semblait tout fier de lui et arborait une posture victorieuse comme s'il venait de gagner le cœur d'une adolescente.

Puis le temps fila, même s'il semblait s'être arrêté pour nos deux héros qui prenaient de plus en plus leurs aises. La bouteille de vin était maintenant aux ¾ vide, Kate était blottie contre Rick et avait fini par laisser reposer sa tête sur le côté contre son épaule. Celui-ci s'était avachi un peu plus sur le canapé, allant même jusqu'à allonger ses jambes sur la table basse. Mais l'émission touchait presque à sa fin quand Castle soupira de bien-être.

« Ah je pourrais rester toute la nuit comme ça ! » révéla-t-il à sa Muse.

Réalisant dans quelle position elle se trouvait, Beckett se redressa brusquement obligeant l'écrivain à dégager son bras qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle sur le dossier « ahem ! Oui.. Certes ! Mais je ne suis pas encore assez soûle pour ça Castle ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Hey ! C'est vous qui vous êtes collée à moi hein ? Pas que ça me déplaise... J'adore qu'une femme se colle à moi comme ça ! » s'amusa Rick.

« Oui et bien n'en prenez pas l'habitude... C'est juste que j'avais un peu froid ! » mentit la jeune femme, en tapotant son coussin pour se donner de la contenance.

« Froid ? Avec votre poêle au bout de la pièce ? »

« Castle ! Oubliez... Votre stratagème ne marchera pas ! Je ne dormirai pas avec vous ! » souffla la belle inspectrice avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas où vous allez chercher tout ça ? Je vous assure que mes intentions sont pures ! » fit Castle tout innocent.

Beckett se retourna vers ce coquin qui lui servait de partenaire, elle hocha la tête en grimaçant... Castle la regardait avec une expression niaise sur le visage. « Ce drôle de coco ne perd pas le nord ! » pensa-t-elle.

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises, on se regarde autre chose, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Avec plaisir ma chère ! » s'enhardit-il en se réjouissant intérieurement que sa Muse veuille encore passer une partie de la soirée avec lui.

« Allez ! Comme vous êtes l'invité je vous laisse choisir le programme ! » déclara Kate en tendant la télécommande à Rick.

Pendant qu'elle leur resservait un dernier verre, Castle commença à zapper sur différentes chaînes...

« Bah du foot... Je suis anti-foot ! Nan les informations c'est trop déprimant... Oh my god le concert de Justin Bieber... Vite passons ! Je filerais des baffes à ce gosse... Oh une rediffusion de Bones... » s'esclaffa Rick.

« Vous regardez cette série irréaliste? » demanda Kate dubitative.

« Ca m'arrive ! Mais c'est surtout Alexis qui adore... Elle n'attend qu'une chose c'est que le gars du FBI et son docteur en anthropologie se mettent ensemble ! » se moqua Rick.

« Je regarde de temps en temps mais honnêtement, ils bossent ensemble depuis plusieurs années, ils sont attirés physiquement l'un par l'autre et il ne s'est jamais rien passé ? Ce n'est pas crédible ! » fit Beckett blasée.

« I know ! Je ne pourrais jamais écrire une histoire du style... Un ténébreux agent du FBI qui fait équipe avec une très séduisante anthropologue judiciaire, ils enquêtent main dans la main sur des crimes plus sordides les uns que les autres, ils manquent de mourir ensemble dans des situations inimaginables, ils font des missions sous couverture ultra suggestives... Et rien ! Uniquement de la tension sexuelle. Ce n'est pas un concept qui peut durer ! » affirma l'écrivain sûr de lui.

« Mouais ! Dieu merci ça ne se passe pas comme ça dans la réalité ! » lança Beckett avec une mauvaise foi inébranlable.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à saisir les verres sur la table basse, elle fut surprise de constater que son partenaire avait enfin arrêté de zapper... Tout en gardant les yeux sur la table, elle perçut bien vite des sons qu'elle avait entendu auparavant en début de soirée. Elle releva les yeux vers la télévision et réalisa tout d'un coup le programme sur lequel l'écrivain avait arrêté son choix...

« CASTLE ! VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ? » s'écria la jeune femme stupéfaite du culot de son partenaire.

« Ouh... Oula... Ouh c'est chaud... Aïe aïe... » commenta Rick en ne lâchant pas l'écran du regard.

« Changez vite de chaîne c'est un conseil ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« Oh non mais attendez regardez ça... Comment est-ce possible de faire ça ? Ouch ! Ca doit faire mal ! » grimaça Castle.

« Donnez-moi cette télécommande espèce d'adolescent en chaleur ! » protesta Kate en se ruant sur lui.

Elle empoigna la main de Rick pour tenter de lui arracher l'appareil, mais l'écrivain se releva du canapé, les yeux toujours scotchés à l'écran. Kate luttait pour lui arracher la télécommande des mains mais Rick ne lâchait pas. Il leva le bras vers le ciel comme pour empêcher la jeune femme de lui voler son jouet.

« Oh mon dieu ! Visez un peu ça ! Oh c'est parfaitement obscène ! » riait-il.

« Ca suffit Castle ! Vous avez quel âge ? 14 ans ? » cria-t-elle pour couvrir les voix gémissantes des protagonistes.

« Ha ha allons Kate ne faites pas la vierge effarouchée, avouez que ce programme est drôle... Et puis vous avez dit que j'étais l'invité et que je pouvais choisir ! » s'amusa-t-il en cachant la télécommande dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être exaspérant parfois... Donnez-moi ça sinon je vous colle une droite dans le nez ! » annonça la jeune femme agacée par ce comportement puéril.

Mais Castle dirigeait ce petit jeu qu'il venait de mettre en place et il adorait provoquer la belle inspectrice pour la faire enrager. Elle était tellement captivante et désirable lorsque ses yeux s'emplissaient de noirceur. Rick continuait d'agiter la télécommande au-dessus de la tête de Kate en ricanant. A bout, celle-ci amorça une prise de judo en passant son pied entre les genoux de l'écrivain. Elle lui faucha brusquement une jambe vers l'avant, ce qui eut pour effet de le déséquilibrer. Dans un cri de surprise, il bascula en arrière sur le canapé et eut tout juste le temps d'agripper le sweat de Kate pour la faire plonger avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés sur les coussins, Kate à plat ventre sur le torse de Rick. Tous deux restèrent immobiles un moment à se dévisager, s'étudier, attendant la réaction de l'autre...

Inconsciemment l'écrivain appuya sur le bouton ''veille'' du téléviseur et lâcha enfin la télécommande. L'heure n'était plus au jeu. Le silence dans la pièce ne laissait maintenant place qu'aux souffles des deux partenaires s'accélérant à chaque seconde. La jeune femme aurait voulu se relever pour stopper ce soudain désir la dévorant mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Rick, ensorcelé par la belle, laissa ses doigts venir frôler la joue de sa Muse et jouer avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

« Cas... » voulu protester Kate.

« Chut ! » murmura Castle en se rapprochant du visage de Beckett.

Ses yeux, brillants et noirs, reflétaient dorénavant un désir évident pour la jeune femme. Alors qu'il venait de parcourir les premiers centimètres vers elle, Kate, secouée par une vague de désir, empoigna violemment les joues de Castle et réduit les derniers centimètres jusqu'à ses lèvres. D'abord le baiser fut intense et électrique puis il devint plus profond et langoureux laissant chacun d'eux explorer les moindres recoins de leur bouche et jouer avec leur langue.

La jeune femme ramena ses genoux le long des hanches de Rick et s'installa à califourchon sur son bassin. La pression de son corps à cet endroit arracha un grognement à l'écrivain qui se redressa brusquement, emprisonnant Kate dans ses bras. Il délaissa quelques instants ses lèvres pour goûter au reste de sa joue en se dirigeant vers le cou dont il se délecta quelques secondes. La jeune femme, dans un soupir de relâchement, bascula la tête en arrière pour offrir un total accès à son partenaire. De ses mains, il parcourut le dos de sa Muse jusqu'à ses fesses, puis, il agrippa fermement ses cuisses pour la soulever dans les airs, lui soutirant au passage un léger cri de plaisir. Il la renversa ensuite sur l'autre moitié du canapé et inversa donc les positions.

Kate sentit son corps tout entier s'électriser lorsque l'écrivain se positionna stratégiquement entre ses cuisses. Il allongea les jambes à l'arrière sur les coussins pour plaquer son bassin contre le sien, puis il plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa taille et les enfonça sous son haut. Lentement, il remonta vers sa poitrine, soulevant son sweat-shirt au passage, et sentit la peau prendre un aspect chair de poule sous ses doigts.

L'inspectrice, elle, se cambrait de plus belle sous le corps de Rick, se laissant torturer inlassablement le cou et l'épaule par les coups de langue que lui prodiguait cet homme qui l'avait si souvent ébranlée. A présent, elle aussi voulait goûter à la chair et les vêtements de son invité était décidément de trop. Maladroite, car trop pressée, elle déboutonna entièrement sa chemise et écarta les deux bouts de tissu désolidarisés. Ses mains vinrent ensuite se faufiler sur son torse, descendirent avec précision sur les flancs de l'écrivain et atteignirent ses fesses musclées. La jeune femme exerça une pression sur celles-ci pour ressentir la virilité tout entière de son partenaire.

Cette proximité intense fit un peu plus grimper l'excitation de Rick qui délaissa le cou de la belle pour s'attaquer intégralement à son abdomen . Il goûta, mordilla et se délecta de la moindre parcelle de sa peau si délicate et légèrement salée. Sentant des frissons et des vagues de plaisir lui parcourir le corps entier, Kate vint se cramponner aux épaules de son assaillant, lui enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair...

« Oh Rick continue ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas ! » supplia l'inspectrice en pleine agonie.

Sous la douleur des griffures dans son cou, l'écrivain redoubla d'assurance et s'attaqua à la poitrine de sa ''victime'' qui était encore recouverte par son soutien gorge. Il laissa ses lèvres parcourir les rebords du tissu donnant de petits coups de langue de temps à autre sur les parties dénudées. Au même moment, il chercha le haut du legging de Beckett et y engouffra une main qu'il glissa lentement à l'arrière de sa cuisse. La respiration de Kate, jusqu'à présent saccadée, devint rapidement haletante, laissant quelquefois des gémissements ponctuer ces préliminaires.

Les choses s'accélérèrent lorsque Castle se releva soudainement pour terminer ce qu'il avait entreprit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il captura l'élastique du legging de la belle et le descendit avec difficulté le long de ses longues jambes. Beckett, surprise de sentir un vide au-dessus d'elle, rouvrit les yeux et comprit, en apercevant le regard fougueux de Rick, qu'il fallait se presser si elle voulait retrouver rapidement la chaleur de son corps. Elle souleva le bassin pour aider son partenaire à se débarrasser des vêtements gênant leur union prochaine. Le morceau de tissu s'envola dans la pièce et alla s'échouer un peu plus loin sur le sol.

Castle s'attaqua dans la foulée à sa propre ceinture qu'il arracha des arceaux de son pantalon, il déboutonna son jean et le descendit jusqu'au genoux... Pas le temps de l'enlever au complet car sa belle réclamait son corps musclé contre le sien au plus vite. Ses yeux étaient brûlants de passion et ses pommettes avaient pris une légère teinte pourpre à la vue du bel apollon qui s'activait devant elle.

L'insupportable attente de retrouver son corps ne dura pas et bientôt Rick s'allongea de nouveau sur la jeune femme qui lui offrait ses lèvres. Mais l'écrivain posa un doigt sur sa bouche et lui murmura avec respect :

« Kate ! En es-tu bien sûre ? »

« Dépêche-toi imbécile ! » lui souffla-t-elle agonisante.

Rassuré et enchanté par l'autorisation de la belle, il reprit son assaut et exerça une friction de son bassin contre le sien, lui soutirant au passage des petits cris de satisfaction. Il retrouva ensuite ses lèvres, qui lui avaient tant manqué, et savoura ce nouveau baiser plus passionné que jamais. Les mâchoires s'ouvraient et se refermaient se régalant de ces sensations délicieuses, explorant leur bouche comme un fruit défendu...

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais Castle semblait insatiable de tout ce déchaînement d'ivresse et reprit le chemin du cou de sa belle partenaire. Kate laissait ses mains courir le long du dos de Castle, le marquant de ses ongles par endroit. Le désir de son partenaire ayant atteint son paroxysme, elle pouvait le sentir tout entier contre ses sous-vêtements qui n'attendaient plus que d'être retirés...

La friction que son membre exerçait sur les parties les plus sensibles de sa partenaire l'amenait peu à peu à l'extase et c'est avec l'esprit complètement embué qu'elle se mit à supplier son partenaire de lui donner enfin satisfaction totale !

« Oh Rick... Rick... Je t'en supplie... Viens... Castle... Castle... CASTLE ! »

« J'arrive Kate, je suis à... » cria l'écrivain en se réveillant en sursaut comme tiré de son sommeil par un bruit extérieur.

« Toi ! » grogna-t-il en se prenant la lumière du jour en plein visage.

« Euh...Vous êtes a moi ? » répéta la jeune femme intriguée.

Castle, assis sur le canapé, balaya la pièce du regard en gardant les yeux plissés. Sa vision était encore floue et il sentait qu'un marteau cognait dans sa tête. Il eût un léger haut-le-cœur en constatant que la bouteille de vin était vide. Son analyse visielle s'arrêta devant une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien et releva le menton pour apercevoir le visage de Kate qui se tenait penchée sur lui.

« Castle, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

« Euh... Oui... Oui... J'étais en train de... de rêver... je crois... » balbutia Rick.

« Et j'étais dans ce rêve ? »

« Ahem... Oui ! On poursuivait un dangereux criminel ! » mentit l'écrivain.

« Ah ! Et la partie ou vous dites ''je suis à toi'' ça sort d'où dans l'histoire ? »

« J'ai dit ça ? Non non je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit ''j'ai la foi'' » hésita-t-il.

« La foi hein ? Chez vous, la foi est dans votre pantalon ! » se moqua l'inspectrice en se retournant pour se diriger vers sa table de cuisine.

Après cette raillerie, Castle déglutit, se gratta la tête laissant ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés, puis instinctivement souleva la couverture pour jeter un coup d'oeil dessous... Il la replaqua aussitôt sur ses cuisses après avoir vu le ''problème'' qui allait se poser s'il se levait dès maintenant devant la belle inspectrice.

« Ahem ! Quel heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il gêné.

« 7h cher ami ! L'heure de prendre son petit déjeuner et d'aller obtenir les aveux de Toby Walters ! » répondit la jeune femme qui se servait un café.

« Ah ! Vous êtes matinale dis donc... Moi j'aime bien traîner au lit le matin ! »

« Vous fatiguez pas Castle, j'ai eu des hommes dans ma vie et je sais très bien ce qu'il leur arrive le matin ! » lâcha-t-elle avec indifférence.

Rick resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, devant l'audace de sa partenaire. L'instant d'après, il rumina en se levant et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il contourna la table et vint s'asseoir en face de Kate. Celle-ci était attablée la main contre son menton devant une tasse de café fumant. Elle était plongée dans les résultats sportifs du journal du matin. Puis, voyant que Castle la dévisageait, elle tourna les yeux en coin vers lui...

« Alors Don Juan ! Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle en aplatissant son journal sur la table et poussant le percolateur vers son invité.

« Et bien... Oui... Je crois que oui ! » répondit-il en se servant une tasse de café lui aussi.

« Comment ça vous croyez ? »

« Et bien figurez-vous que je ne me rappelle pas de tout... De notre soirée ! »

« Je vous avais dit d'y aller molo sur le vin ! » le morigéna la jeune femme.

« Oui ben la prochaine fois je vous écouterai ! Non sérieusement après Dancing with the Stars ça devient flou... Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda subtilement l'écrivain en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant ou après votre improvisation de la Macarena en sous-vêtements ? » se moqua Kate avec un sourire en coin et des yeux espiègles.

« Seriously inspecteur ! » réclama l'écrivain en soupirant.

« Rhoooo... Il s'est passé que vous avez bu trop de vin et que vous vous êtes endormi comme une masse mon cher ! »

« C'est dingue ! » J'ai des images pourtant très réalistes, très claires dans la tête... » s'interrogea-t-il.

« Vraiment ? Et de quoi pensez-vous vous souvenir ? »

« Et bien, il me semble qu'on s'est chamaillé un peu à cause du programme... » Il leva les yeux au plafond et se frotta le menton en fermant un œil pour visualiser la scène. « J'ai zappé quelques secondes et je me suis arrêté sur le programme coquin de la chaîne X-Charme et... et... » Il sourit bêtement devant la jeune femme qui soupirait et roulant les yeux. « Et ça n'a pas eu l'air de vous plaire... Vous avez donc tenté de reprendre la télécommande et... et... » s'arrêta-t-il.

« Et ? » demanda Kate qui semblait attendre la suite avec impatience.

« Et... Et... Laissez tomber ! Je pense avoir rêvé la suite ! » affirma l'écrivain en se cachant derrière son bol.

« Bah mais racontez-moi ! » réclama Kate. « Dites-moi que dans votre rêve je vous tire une balle dans le pied pour m'avoir volé la télécommande! » Son regard était empli de malice car elle adorait ce jeu où elle rabaissait son partenaire malheureux. « Non je sais ! Je vous torture avec des objets sadomasochistes ! » Un sourire carnassier se dessinait maintenant sur le visage de la belle.

« Ha ha ha ! Très drôle ! » grogna l'écrivain. « Non si vous voulez tout savoir la suite était plutôt « érotique » très chère ! » se glorifia-t-il.

« Et bien au moins maintenant vous avez votre réponse ! » lança Kate sûre d'elle. « Vous avez bel et bien rêvé ! » affirma-t-elle sur un ton cassant et moqueur.

L'inspectrice retroussa ses manches et sauta de sa chaise de bar. Elle se dirigea vers le porte manteau, flanqua sa veste sur une épaule et sélectionna ses clés de voiture au tableau dans l'entrée.

« Allez Monsieur l'érotico-macho de base, on a un suspect à cueillir ! » envoya-t-elle sur le pas de la porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Surpris par la vivacité de sa partenaire aux aurores, Rick se glissa de sa chaise maladroitement alors qu'il prenait une dernière gorgée de café Il allongea le bras pour reposer son bol sur la table et se hâta de récupérer son manteau sur le canapé. D'un pas pressé il se dirigea vers l'entrée mais soudain, il marqua un temps d'arrêt car quelque chose le gênait. Une espèce de douleur... non, une légère brûlure le démangeait dans le cou. Il fit un quart de tour et s'avança devant le miroir juste à sa gauche. Il leva le menton et distingua une légère trace rouge, la surface était rugueuse et picotait au contact de ses doigts.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ? On dirait une griffure... Je viens pourtant de me couper les ongles ! » s'interrogea-t-il en grimaçant.

« Alors vous venez l'étalon aux rêves érotiques ? » lui cria Kate depuis la cage d'escaliers.

Castle resta quelques secondes devant le miroir à analyser sa légère blessure et soudain son expression se figea et ses yeux s'illuminèrent...

« Mais alors ? Si c'est pas moi... » réalisa-t-il.

~FIN~

A vos imaginations ;)


End file.
